The present invention relates to a new and improved roadway sign or billboard advertising structure, and more particularly to a fully enclosed roadway sign billboard construction which allows for maintenance in inclement weather and with improved safety to the maintenance crews.
Roadway signs and billboards have been a part of the advertising industry for over 80 years. Modern day billboard construction includes either single or double sided signs and a wooden or steel monopole super structure or multiple back to back signs in either a rectangular format, single level, double or tri-level or a triangular format, single level, double level or tri-level.
The conventional roadway and billboard advertising structures each are exposed to the weather, thereby causing maintenance crews to bear the weather while maintaining the signs, provide nesting areas for a variety of birds and rodents, and are almost always elevated from the ground whereby maintenance crew injuries are experienced annually by falls from scaffolds, ladders and the like. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a safer, new and improved roadway and billboard advertising structure. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved roadway and billboard sign construction that is enclosed providing no bird, rodent and insect nesting areas. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved enclosed roadway and billboard sign construction by which the service personnel are safe and completely isolated from weather conditions such that a sign can be safely maintained in all weather conditions.
Additionally, these roadway and billboard advertising structures may have changeable screens either utilizing Trivision technology or pivotal sign faces by which signs can be changed while the sign on the reverse face is viewed. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved roadway sign having changeable sign faces. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved roadway sign in which the working conditions of the service personnel can be relatively clean, safe, comfortable and protected from the environment. It is further highly desirable to provide a new and improved roadway sign in which the service personnel are not subjected to stinging insects, diving birds or other distractions while maintaining the sign minimizing injury and falls from the scaffold. Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved roadway and billboard advertising structure having all of the above features.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved roadway and billboard advertising structure.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved roadway and billboard advertising structure construction that is enclosed providing no bird, rodent and insect nesting area.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved enclosed roadway and billboard advertising structure construction by which the service personnel are completely isolated from weather conditions such that a sign can be safely maintained in all weather conditions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved roadway sign having changeable sign faces.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved roadway sign in which the working conditions of the service personnel can be relatively clean, safe, comfortable and protected from the environment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved roadway sign in which the service personnel are not subjected to stinging insects, diving birds or other distractions while maintaining the sign causing injury or falls from the scaffold. It is finally an object of the invention to provide a new and improved roadway and billboard advertising structure having all of the above features.
In the broader aspects of the invention there is provided a new and improved highway sign or billboard advertising structure having a vertical support post on which a sign face support structure is mounted. Each of these sign face support structures has a scaffold mounted adjacent the bottom of the sign face extending inwardly toward the support. A housing encompasses the entire sign face support structure. The housing has openings therein through which the sign faces may be viewed. The housing being environmentally sealed to exclude birds, rodents and insects from the enclosed space between opposite sign faces surrounding the multiple scaffoldings.